Flippers may be worn on the feet of paddlers. The flippers provide a fin that extends from the foot to allow the swimmer to use the motion of their feet to propel a greater amount of water. This provides the swimmer more power and speed in the water. The swimmer kicks their feet in a back and forth motion and glides through the water in the direction parallel with the swimmer torso.
The flippers couple to the foot of the user just below the ankle of the swimmer's foot. Flexible material wraps around the foot and holds the fins to the swimmer's foot. The fins extend out from the foot portion in the direction of the user's toes. As the foot moves back and forth in the water the front and back surfaces of the fin push the water. The fins provide a greater surface area for the foot to push water.
The flippers are designed to move through the water in a direction parallel with the torso of the swimmer. The flippers use specific muscles and may not strengthen other muscles. Accordingly, a need exists for a device and method of using that allows the user to utilize the device in a relaxing position. The attributes may need to allow the user to exercise various muscle groups. The attributes also may need to allow modification to the flipper to increase the intensity or propulsion forces of the swim in a specific direction. The attributes also may need to allow the flipper to provide increase stability of the swimmer in a lateral direction of the swimmer's torso.